


monster

by mangobane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Gothic, Monsters, Mysticism, Slow Romance, Vampires, Visions in dreams
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobane/pseuds/mangobane
Summary: — Так значит, вы журналистка? — голос Хибари вкрадчивый, напоминающий шелест змеи, подбирающейся к своей недалёкой жертве. Диана не хочет казаться трусливой.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 2





	monster

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено камбэком айрин и сыльги с "monster"!!

Диана мялась перед порогом величественного особняка, то вытягивая руку, чтобы позвонить в дверь, то вновь прижимая её к груди, утрачивая всю свою хрупкую решимость, которую она так долго копила в себе крупица за крупицей. Смелость постепенно улетучивалась из её души, как воздушный змей, вырванный ветром из слабо сжатой ладони.

Это было похоже на наваждение.

Каждую ночь она видела один и тот же сон.

Длинные шпили, протыкающие чёрное небо насквозь своими острыми концами. Заросли алых роз и колючих шиповников, витиеватая изгородь и большие чугунные ворота с потёртым кольцом-львом. Силуэт девушки в окне с длинными развевающимися по ветру волосами. Приглушённый свет в комнате и тучи, пронзённые сияющими серебром молниями, словно их наслало сердитое божество. Кровавый полумесяц, бросающий кричащий алый цвет на весь сад. Диана, как и всегда в этом странном сновидении, пытается разглядеть силуэт в окне — но его уносит разъярённый дождь, растворяя в себе, покрывая туманом и пугающим холодом.

После этого эпизода Диана всегда неизбежно просыпается. Ещё ни разу ей не удалось разглядеть таинственную незнакомку — лишь её призрачные очертания и тёмные волосы, вольные на ветру, словно шторм. Может быть, у неё получится сделать это сегодня — и даже наяву.

Она хотела утвердить это для себя — сейчас, именно в этот миг, происходящее не было сном. Поэтому неизвестность пугала её ещё больше.

Это был, безусловно, тот же самый особняк. Диану тянуло к нему, словно магнитом; он мелькал в темноте за закрытыми веками, маячил из окна родного дома, являлся во снах, будто верный спутник. Чёрный мрамор с кварцевыми вставками, твёрдый гранит, вкрапления слюды, хрустальные витражи и редкий изумрудный мох — как и подобает аристократической семье, чьи предки давным-давно владели всем городом, Хибари жили в огромном и богатом готическом особняке на высоком холме. Холм этот плавно переходил в поляну, поросшую тут и там изящными луговыми цветами.

Сначала дом казался незнакомым — замок из сказок и рыцарских романов, существующий лишь как красивая достопримечательность для туристов. Недосягаемый, мрачный и пугающий, возникающий в кошмарах и оседающий чёрным пигментом на сердце. Однако затем замок стал приобретать всё больше знакомых черт, и в какой-то миг Диана осознала, словно перед ней взорвалась яркая хлопушка, — это был фамильный особняк Хибари. Теперь всё встало на свои места — те же острые шпили, изящные витражи из тонкого стекла, фамильный герб над входом и бесчисленные розовые кусты, окрашенные вечером в кровавые костры. Теперь она его узнала.

На верхних этажах было открыто то самое окно.

Нужно позвонить в дверь. Нужно набраться смелости и сделать это.

Словно невидимый шепот пролетел над ухом, и Диана вздрогнула, обернувшись по сторонам. Будто пленяющий аромат лилий, женский голос обвил её шею лёгкой щекоткой и исчез, унесённый ветром. В голове Дианы вновь вспыхивает загадочный мягкий силуэт из снов.

Она собирает всю волю в кулак и звонит в дверь.

***

Диана не знает точно, является ли Хибари Кёя девушкой из её навязчивых сновидений. Однако что-то подсказывает ей, что именно она стоит в окне, отбрасывая хрустальную чёрную тень на стену спальни — длинные тёмные волосы, густые и мягкие на вид, ниспадающие на грудь, словно водопад шёлка. Гордая прямая осанка, внимательный прищур серых глаз и аристократическое бледное лицо, в котором читается какая-то странная притягательная сила. Мистическая, потусторонняя.

Перед глазами плывёт, словно в каком-то сладком дурмане — горечь жасмина тает на языке подобно кубику жгучего льда.

— Так значит, вы журналистка? — голос Хибари вкрадчивый, напоминающий шелест змеи, подбирающейся к своей недалёкой жертве. Диана не хочет казаться трусливой.

Даже столы здесь вытесаны из чёрного мрамора — в них блестят золотистые прожилки, переплетаясь между собой таким странным образом — мрак и золото, словно Кёя и Диана в одном загадочном магическом эликсире.

— Именно, — Диана улыбается, хотя эта безмятежная улыбка и даётся ей с трудом. — Хотела написать небольшую статью про историю вашей семьи: обоснование в этом городе, герб, традиции. Я... была бы рада пообщаться с вами обо всём этом. Конечно, если у вас найдется свободное время для меня.

Кёя выглядит хитрой, словно лисица. Игривый блеск в глазах, румяные щёки, бледный изящный лоб и тонкие пальцы, элегантно держащие фарфоровую чашку. В ней — чай из зёрен граната. Кроваво-красное солнце, сияющее в искусственном свете ламп. Почему-то в своих жилах Диана ощущает студёный холод.

— О, почту за честь поговорить с наследницей Каваллоне. Ведь именно ваша семья уничтожила мой бизнес, — девушка равнодушно отпивает багровый нектар, однако взгляд её — жёсткий и колючий, словно заросли шипов в саду особняка. — Интересно увидеть, кто же теперь возглавит целую империю.

Диана чувствует дрожь, бегущую по спинке мелким электричеством. Плохие предчувствия накрывают её с головой, но не дают сдвинуться с места. Вновь её сопровождает то же чувство, что и всегда во снах — цепкий и зоркий взгляд, выверяющий, анализирующий. Словно прицел снайпера в центр позвоночника. Ошибки быть не может. Девушка из её снов — Хибари Кёя.

— Надеюсь, что не разочарую... впрочем, можем перейти на "ты". Я ведь теперь буду здесь часто задерживаться, — лицо Дианы освещается лучезарной улыбкой, в то время как в груди стынет лёд. Ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Кёя молчит, и взгляд на неё сейчас лучше не поднимать. Диана увлечённо терзает собственный "красный бархат", расходящийся слой за слоем, как лепестки роз.

— Приступим сегодня. А если задержимся допоздна, вы можете остаться у меня в одной из спален, — тон Кёи непринуждённый, однако Диана чувствует, что это всего лишь затишье перед яростной бурей, которая не пощадит никого.

— Конечно, Кёя. Спасибо.

На ночь она не остаётся.

***

Сны не покидают Диану, а душат каждую ночь. Теперь незнакомка выходит из тени — Хибари Кёя, наследница семейного бизнеса, который забрала семья Каваллоне.

Семья Дианы.

Шиповник покрыт кровью, а острый шпиль безжалостно протыкает тонкий серп луны. Кёя не мигая смотрит на гостью, холодным, пустым и ничего не выражающим взглядом. Диана шагает вперёд, к чугунным воротам. На этом моменте жуткий сон обычно обрывается.

Их разговоры вечером — тихие, интимные, сопровождаемые шуршанием чёрной гелевой ручки о бумагу. Диана хорошая и вежливая слушательница, не упускающая из вида интересных деталей и ни разу не перебивающая сосредоточенную Кёю. На ужин — рубиновый стейк, запечённые крабы, красное вино и "чёрный бархат". Головокружение в этот раз сильнее, чем в предыдущий. В комнате не душно — но горло словно сжимает чья-то крепкая хватка.

Диана держится, не теряя лица.

В глазах Кёи мелькает нечто, похожее на восхищение.

***

Сны превращаются в сумбур урагана, ломающихся роз и открывающихся чугунных ворот. Диана делает шаг вперёд и падает, разбивая колени. Силуэт Хибари исчезает в окне. Девушка впервые остаётся в темноте.

***

Последующие вечера — улыбки Дианы, нежный румянец на её щеках и витиеватый почерк, аккуратно и бережно покрывающий белоснежные тетрадные листы. Кёя внимательно смотрит на неё, и что-то во взгляде девушки необычным образом меняется. Из еды на столе — красная икра, лобстер, салат из болгарского перца и крупных помидор, стейк, Болоньезе, нежный лосось, тарелка спелых вишен, малиновый пирог и "Кровавая Мэри".

В носу у Дианы — аромат красных роз, дурманящий и пленительный. Она сжимает вилку в руке так, что на ладони остаются небольшие углубления — мираж рассеивается, не успев начаться, хотя перед глазами всё ещё стоит алая пелена. Кёя смотрит на неё хладнокровно и изучающе. Каждый день — этот странный железный привкус на языке. И когда Диана заглядывает в глаза Хибари, она неизбежно падает, падает, падает...

В один из дней сильный шторм выключает свет во всём районе, и Хибари зажигает изящно выточенные свечи, украшая ими стол и всю поверхность кухни. Пламя колышется, превращая её лицо в маску мёртвой сказочной принцессы. Они сидят слишком близко друг к другу. И когда Диана облизывает пересохшие от волнения губы, зрачки Кёи вдруг отчего-то расширяются. Свет включают всего через пару мгновений.

***

В своих снах Диана больше не падает. Она шагает в замок, и причин разглядывать силуэт в окне больше нет — девушка знает, что Хибари ждёт её.

Несколько лестничных пролётов, пара поворотов и длинный коридор — Диана со скрипом толкает дверь и шагает в комнату, пропитанную ледяным ветром. Чёрные шпильки звонко цокают о мраморный пол. Хибари стоит в углу и смотрит прямо — почему-то от её холодного взора Диана берётся ладонью за шею, чувствуя внезапный озноб и вкус роз на языке. Она тяжело дышит и просыпается, когда Кёя делает к ней первый осторожный шаг. Особенный для них обеих.

Она просыпается в холодном поту и впервые не идёт к Хибари — вкус роз намертво стоит в горле, а тело бьёт тревогу — оно вновь превращается в живую мишень под чьим-то проницательным томным взглядом.

***

Хибари слишком близко. Пахнущая вином и белой вишней, она подливает терпкий янтарь в прозрачный длинный бокал. Диана смотрит на неё, затаив дыхание, и сегодняшний сон невольно всплывает в её одурманенной тяжёлой голове.

Робкие шаги по мраморному полу и стук каблуков, разрывающий барабанные перепонки. Проницательные и пристальные взгляды, пожирающие и разрушительные, жадные, до боли долгие и чересчур интимные. Мрак и золото. Кёя и Диана.

Окно закрывается само собой, погружая комнату в желанное тепло. Приближаться друг к другу — слишком опасно. Глаза Хибари — голодающая серость, глубокая и убийственная, и в ней клубами сгущается запрет, который Диане хочется нарушить. Её ноги на тонких шпильках слабеют. Ещё несколько шагов вперёд — и планеты неизбежно столкнутся, разрушаясь до самого основания, до мелкой космической пыли; ещё несколько шагов — и тишина разобьётся, словно бутылочное стекло, рассыпаясь миллиардом громким осколков; ещё несколько шагов — и острые кончики ногтей Хибари коснутся нежной щеки Дианы, будто знакомясь, приручая, утешая. Создавая что-то новое.

Ходить дальше — слишком опасно. Ноги Дианы слабеют.

Она сгоняет с себя пелену помутнения. Во взгляде Кёи — откровенный интерес и немой восторг.

***

Во сне тепло комнаты забирается внутрь, заливая горячей кровью рот, вены и живот. В Диане словно течёт свет, наполняя каждую частичку её тела. Медовые карие глаза устремлены в серебряную ртуть стеклянного взгляда Хибари.

Кёя делает шаг вперёд и поднимает свою ладонь, чтобы коснуться золотистой девушки — ногти бордовые, словно покрытые засохшей кровью, и отчего-то Диана совсем не боится. В уголках комнаты — мрак, сгущающиеся тени, спрятанный ужас, кладовая тьмы и обмана. Знакомый запах роз разливается по всему периметру.

Их взгляды напряжённые, накалённые и натянутые, словно жгучие молнии — электричество пробегает по позвоночнику, не раня, а возбуждая и заставляя шагнуть вперёд. Они смотрят друг на друга, будто голодные хищницы, увидевшие собственную добычу. Взгляд Хибари отчасти дикий — вожделение и страсть захлёстывают до самого горла, заставляя давиться этими чувствами, как горечью алкоголя. Она жаждет Диану. До той ещё несколько шагов, и тогда всё перевернётся с ног на голову — кровавая девушка и девушка, сотканная из золотого света. На Хибари — тёмное кружево платья, словно мрачная паутина, опасная ловушка, сети, которые невозможно разорвать. Она подходит медленно, будто играет со своей добычей.

Но Диана не хочет быть невинной душой, угодившей в капкан. Она хочет сделать свой выбор сама.

Горло душит невидимым проклятьем, но Диана смело шагает вперёд, и в этот раз её ноги не слабеют. Она стоит на земле твёрдо, принимая вызов Хибари. Они не отводят друг от друга взгляда, пламенеющего и всепоглощающего — гроза за окном бушует, аметистовая и угольно-чёрная, и две тени на стене шагают навстречу, замирая на расстоянии ладони.

Хибари неспешно поднимает свою руку и касается бледной щеки Дианы.

***

Диана дописывает статью.

От одного лишь взгляда на Хибари пробивает дрожь — её глаза слишком понимающие, словно она знает обо всех мучительно-сладких снах Дианы, навещающих её каждую ночь. Словно она и является их зачинщицей.

По рукам невольно пробегают мурашки, а в спину словно задувает невидимый ветер. Она вновь чувствует странный укол в своей шее.

Аромата роз сегодня нет.

— Иди за мной, — бросает Кёя, будто приказ, и её элегантный силуэт, облачённый в то самое кружевное платье, чернее крыла ворона, исчезает за поворотом. Диана уже знает, куда ей следует идти.

Она движется наверх по уже знакомому тёмно-красному персидскому ковру, который покрывает собой чёрный мрамор. Над ней нависают горящие канделябры и хрустальные люстры, свет в которых играет и мигает, как шаловливые фейри в лесу. Свет похож на озеро, сотканное из золота и серебра, и разливается по полу, как путеводная дорога. На стенах тут и там — фамильные портреты и искусно сотканные гобелены, обшитые роскошными и дорогими тканями. По обнажённым лодыжкам сквозит могильный холод.

Диана оказывается перед дверью в спальню Хибари — она вытягивает ладонь и толкает дубовую дверь, проходя внутрь, словно в своём сне. Однако девушки возле окна нет, из-за чего у Дианы сбивается дыхание. Спину покалывает опасностью.

На глаза опускается мягкая ткань — шёлковая повязка — и мир вокруг исчезает, слепнет, погружаясь в агатовую чернильную тьму. Диана резко втягивает кислород, чуть ли не охая, и на её горло ложится холодная ладонь, обхватывая, словно беря в плен. Позади, в одно мгновение, вплотную прижимается женское тело — сильное, решительное, тёплое.

Кёя.

Всё идёт совсем не так, как во сне.

Диана шумно вдыхает, когда внезапно оказывается на середине огромной кровати, которую она не раз видела во снах. Под её головой — бархатные подушки, обшитые золотистой парчой, а руки нащупывают роскошную ткань со всех сторон. Она бордовая, как и ногти Хибари, как и засохшая кровь. Грудь Дианы тяжело вздымается, а из-за шёлковой повязки она теряет ориентацию в пространстве. Богатое покрывало сбивается от её движений, и холодные пальцы вновь оказываются на её разгорячённой щеке, как и во сне. Над шеей нависает тёплое дыхание — удушающие розы. В теле покалывает, а мурашки, кажется, покрывают каждый миллиметр нежной кожи.

— Ты оказалась забавной, Диана, — шепчет Хибари ей на ухо, и низкий голос наполняет голову подобно вязкому мёду. Чернота перед глазами похожа на смертельную пропасть. Каваллоне шагает прямо в неё.

— Могу сказать то же самое и про тебя, Кёя, — губы едва ли слушаются, но голос отчего-то звучит непоколебимо и смело. Диане кажется, что Хибари улыбается.

— Сначала я хотела выпить тебя. До дна. Как бутылёк с виски, — горячий язык проходит по пульсирующей венке, интимно огибая её и оцеловывая томным жаром рта. Диана вздрагивает, невольно подаваясь навстречу. — Но смотреть, как ты сопротивляешься моим чарам... было забавно.

Диана вспоминает запах роз, дурман в голове, трясущиеся руки и алый туман перед глазами. Теперь всё встаёт на свои места.

— Это из-за моей семьи? Из-за бизнеса? — Каваллоне задаёт вопрос во мрак, в черноту перед своими глазами, беспроглядную и густую, как ткань космоса. Бархат ласкает руки, и губы Кёи похожи на этот бархат, дразнящий её обнажённую шею. Девушка сгибает ноги в коленях, когда чувствует на своих бёдрах тёплые прикосновения ладоней Хибари.

— Да, — её голос звучит решительно и твёрдо. — Я хотела отведать кровь наследницы, обглодать плоть до самых костей.

Диана шумно сглатывает от волнения, и на её горле тут же расцветает тёплый след от поцелуя.

— Однако сейчас... у меня есть другие планы, Каваллоне.

— Посвяти меня в них.

Поцелуй обжигающий, как горящие в алом пламени цветы. На языке — вкус вина и приторных роз, и Диана проваливается в темноту ещё глубже, когда Хибари берёт её за затылок, притягивая ближе, открывая рот жадно, словно хочет не оставить от девушки ничего. Её рот горячий и напористый, и Диана принимает это безмолвное соревнование, пока её тело обмякает в объятиях бордового бархата. Она стонет в поцелуй, утопая в собственных чувствах, и Кёя срывает с её глаз шёлковую повязку. Сейчас она выглядит безумной.

Безумной, жаждущей, тонущей в пучине собственного желания. Её зрачки расширены, и Диана облизывает губы, сжигая все мосты позади себя.

Шею пронзает лютый холод, острый, словно тонко заточенная игла. В груди разливается сладкая истома, и Диане так хорошо, как не было никогда. Кёя кусает её горло, и пальцы Каваллоне путаются в её длинных чёрных волосах, разметавшихся по подушкам. Под ней разверзается пропасть, и Диана даёт себе упасть, сгорая в сахарно-сладком наслаждении и бесстыдстве. Аромат роз вновь наполняет её рот, только теперь она не сопротивляется ему.

Она позволяет розам прорасти глубже, уходя корнями туда, где начинается её звонко бьющееся сердце.


End file.
